Adopcion
by dagirlinthehoodie
Summary: una historia de perros jaja! bueno es una historia que queria publicar entonces aqui esta


**Adopción**

 _By; Xykz_

 _Shockwave_

Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, de transformers, esta vez estaré usando a los de prime y bueno espero que les guste.

Solo informando que Soundwave, Knockout y Starscream en este caso les hare un genderbender

Y que 6 personajes serán perros.

Y sin nada más que decir, para dejarlos con la duda y misterio!

Empecemos.

XXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXxXXXX

XXXXXXxxXXXXXXXX-XXXX

 _—"_ _lo sentimos John pero tendrás que llevar a Soundwave a Dormir perdió una de sus patas y un ojo este perro ya dio lo que tuvo que dar"_

 _—"…_ _si encuentro a alguien que desee-"_

 _—"_ _piénsalo John quien querría un perro militar!?"_

 _—"_ _por favor general dele una oportunidad Shockwave podría seguir con su vida y no tendríamos que hacer un gasto más! Por favor considérelo"_

 _—"…_ _Viernes, tienes hasta el viernes para encontrarle un hogar a Shockwave"_

La semana se fue volando y Shockwave no pudo ser adoptado, todos los que miraban al perro con un abrigo morado oscuro que cubría desde su nariz pasando sobre los ojos hasta llegar a su cola completa mientras que el resto del pelaje era gris oscuro, pensaban que era una amenaza para la familia o para visitas inesperadas.

El viernes llego y era hora.

 _—"_ _Lo siento amigo trate en verdad trate"_

El soldado se incoó y acaricio la cabeza del perro que se había quedado sentado mientras lo miraba con su ojo y lambia su mano.

 _"…_ _no entiendo que sucede pero sé que hiciste lo que pudiste"_

El veterinario tomo a Shockwave y le coloco una correa junto con un bozal y lo trato de llevar a un cuarto, Shockwave intentaba zafarse de la correa.

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxXxxxx

 _—"_ _Buenos dias Arcee"_

Una muchacha con unos tenis que llegaban hasta las rodillas un mini short que no parecía tanto mini short, mas una blusa de mangas, y otra de mangas cortas arriba, unos ojos rubí muy hermosos y uno de sus cabellos era color rojo neon.

A esto Arcee suspiro un poco decepcionada.

 _—"_ _hola Screamer que quieres, aparte de molestar el alma"_

 _La joven veterinaria dijo mientras le pasaba los papeles de eutanasia del perro que se resistía a ser inyectado._

 _—"_ _solo vengo de pasada a ver a los perros y gatos"_

A esto el joven solo miro a la chica pasar y siguió con el papeleo, mientras ella veía a los perros y gatos, miro a cada uno y de vez en cuando uno que otro le ladraba o movía la cola mientras que otros la ignoraban.

 _—"…_ _no creo encontrar un perro o gato…"_

Después de decir eso la chica salió, se despidió de su "amiga" y estaba a punto de irse hasta que algo pesado y fuerte cayó sobre ella.

 _—"_ _Shockwave ven, no hagas esto mas difícil"_

El joven trato de agarrar al perro que trataba con toda su fuerza abrir las puertas, pero no podía ya que era jalar y no empujar.

A esto Starscream se levanto y trato de quitarse pero al ver al perro Starscream no pudo evitar enamorarse del pelaje morado y gris oscuro del perro, más la cara del perro y sus lindas y largas orejas y aunque el perro no tuviera una de sus patas se veía muy elegante.

 _—"_ _alto que…que planean hacer con el"_

Starscream se interpuso y alejo al Veterinario y al joven soldado.

 _—"_ _me ordenaron dormir al perro ya que no pude encontrar un hogar para el"_

A esto Starscream se sorprendió y vio la tristeza del joven.

 _—"_ _yo lo adoptare!"_

Todos se sorprendieron y Shockwave se había calmado un poco. Starscream miro al perro al cual le faltaba una pata y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado, lo cual quería era obvio que estaba tuerto, pero a Starscream se le hacía lindo ver la cara de Shockwave mirándola y ladeada hacia un lado, Ratchet le pidió a Arcee que le diera los papeles de adopción y que guardara los de eutanasia por si acaso Starscream cambiaba de opinión.

 _—"_ _estás segura Starscream, este no es un perrito, es un perro casi de tu tamaño entrenado por militares! Qué pasa si se pone agresivo o si pierde el olfato y te confunde con alguien más!?"_

Arcee le pregunto dándole los papeles para la adopción del perro quien estaba con su a compañero y amigo quien había acabado los papeles y se despedía de él.

 _—"_ _te extrañare Shockwave, pero estoy feliz de que te hayas salvado"_

Al ver al soldado abrazando a Shockwave y ver como el perro lambia la mano de su antiguo compañero de guerra Starscream miro a Arcee y le contesto.

 _—"_ _míralo Arcee, si él no quería dormirlo, porque no ayudar al adoptarlo y aparte es un perro muy lindo y parece necesitar de una casa"_

A esto Starscream entrego los papeles, tomo de la correa de Shockwave. El soldado le pidió que lo tratara bien y se despidió de el al entregar la ficha de vacunación.

El perro trato de seguirlo pero se detuvo cuando el joven salió por la puerta y subió al carro de color verde camuflaje.

Y después de sentarse, volteo a ver a Starscream mientras que ella se acercaba a quitarle la correa y ponerle un collar con una placa con su nombre y la licencia de permiso.

Mientras que el perro veía a la joven ella compraba una corea para el cuerpo, para evitar ahorcarlo. Y lo vacuno contra la rabia.

A esto Starscream salió con su nuevo compañero de apartamento.

 _—"_ _Shockwave huh? Con que ese es tu nombre eh!"_

A esto el perro volteo a ver hacia arriba y siguió caminando alado de ella.

 _"_ _y al parecer tú te llamas Starscream, nuevo Dueño supongo"_

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxXxxxx

En todo el apartamento se escuchaban los ladridos de muchos perros.

Excepto en uno de ellos.

El apartamento de Starscream era el 3ro y al entrar podías ver una sala y una barra que estaba cercas de un comedor y la cocina. Y 2 puertas una cercas del balcón que era el baño con una tina y zinc cercas del escusado. Mientras que el cuarto de Starscream estaba alado y al entrar se podía ver las cortinas cubriendo la ventana y las puertas del closet abiertas de par en par mientras que toda la ropa estaba en la cama. Alado de las la puerta de Starscream se encontraban la lavadora y la secadora y aunque el lugar era apretado y un poco cerrado ella pudo encontrarle un buen lugar a Shockwave.

Mientras que dejaba a Shockwave encerrado en su apartamento todo el día para ver que tan destructivo podía ser.

Fue a comprarle una casa de madera, dos platos para el agua y la comida, unos 3 juguetes; una pelota de tennis, una cuerda para morder y unos juguetes para morder que eran comibles y una gran bolsa de comida.

Y al esperar lo peor Starscream abrió la puerta, al ver a Shockwave sentado en el suelo esperando a Starscream enfrente de la puerta se sorprendió que el perro estaba tranquilamente y el lugar estaba limpio. Ni una sola cosa se había movido.

Incluso al entrar Shockwave trajo un ratón muerto y lo puso a pies de Starscream quien después de a verse asustado se sorprendió que haya atrapado a uno de los ratones que había entrado a su apartamento.

Después de haberle servido agua y comida y haber puesto la bolsa alado de la secadora, la casa en el balcón cercas de las masetas con un montón de flores que estaban florecidas.

Se sentó para ver la tele. Mientras que Shockwave comía e inspeccionaba las nuevas cosas.

 _"_ _Supongo que este es mi nuevo "hogar". Y ella no se ve como un soldado, así que lógicamente es un civil"_

 _—"_ _espero que te guste! La vi y pensé que era lo suficiente mente grande para ti"_

Starscream le dijo mirando la casita de madera y agachándose cercas del perro quien estaba oliendo la casa desde lejos. Después de mirar a Starscream por unos segundos se fue caminando a la casa y se metió y sintió con sus patas que adentro de la lasa había un poco de tela que hacía que el lugar fuera calientito para dormir.

 _"_ _gracias"_

Mientras que Starscream le daba una sonrisa, y se devolvía a ver la tele Shockwave se acostaba en la casita para descansar.

Apenas estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Y mañana iba ser un día bastante largo para Shockwave.

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxXxxxx

Mientras que Shockwave veía como Starscream Cocinaba, terriblemente. El había terminado de comer y esperaba a que Starscream terminara de cocinar y comer para salir a dar un paseo.

O como su nuevo dueño lo puso "vamos por una pata nueva".

Mientras que Shockwave esperaba a Starscream decidió esperar cercas del balcón para ver como pasaban más personas por la calle o ver a los vecinos del edificio de alado.

Podía ver a una pareja pelear en una de las ventanas mientras que en otra de las ventanas veía un hombre escribiendo en un papel parado enfrente de unas teclas de piano, y después de ver al hombre volteo su cabeza a ver a un niño un bebé mirándolo y lo miro fijamente con su único buen ojo. El niño parecía querer tocarlo como si estirando los brazos lograra alcanzarlo, pero ahí no se detuvo el niño el niño trato montones de veces de subir hasta que logro subirse al balcón que el apartamento tenia. Y Shockwave miro aterrado el niño camino en su dirección, y los barrotes estaban lo bastante separados como para el que el niño los pasara, el niño cairina desde el segundo piso. Shockwave se levanto y quiso empezar a ladrar esperando que las personas lo escucharan esperando asustar al niño, pero el niño al ver que Soundwave se levanto y se acerco mas al barandal solo se detuvo para aplaudir y reírse.

Pero antes de que el niño diera otro paso los padres preocupadamente tomaron al niño y serraron la puerta de vidrio y dejaron que el niño caminara de nuevo a la puerta sin poder abrir la puerta el niño saludo a Shockwave y Shockwave volvió a sentarse vigilando por unos segundos al niño hasta que el niño regreso a los brazos de su padre y desaparecían los dos al caminar mas en el apartamento.

 _—"_ _Shockwave"_

Starscream lo llamo.

 _—"_ _Pasa algo?"_

Shockwave solo ladeo la cabeza y lambio la mano derecha de Starscream, a esto ella se sentó tomo sobo la cabeza del perro.

 _—"_ _vámonos"_

A esto Shockwave dejo que abrochara la correa de a su correa de pecho y dejo que Starscream saliera primero después de ver de nuevo el balcón.

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxXxxxx

Mientras que Starscream manejaba a la veterinaria, Shockwave miraba por la ventana y veía a las personas caminando.

Una mujer en su teléfono con correas que llevaban a no a perros pero a dos niños con mochila de animalitos mientras ellos se peleaban.

En la otra esquina podía ver a dos personas completamente diferentes. Un muchacho de cabello huero y con aretes en casi todo su rostro y una chamarra de cuero con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas casi apreciadas a la de su antiguo amo tomado de la mano con una jovencita con un suéter azul que le llegaba como por el ombligo y una falda de color rosa feúcha mascando chicle y unos lentes chicos.

Shockwave nada mas ladeo la cabeza y Starscream se rio al verlo.

 _—"_ _yo pienso lo mismo Shockwave jaja"_

Y acelero al cambio de rojo a el verde en el semáforo.

Después de pasar unas cuadras Stascream estaba a unas vueltas de llegar a la veterinaria y Shockwave volvió a voltear su mirada a las personas que pasaban por la calle y banquetas. Y en ese momento el tiempo se congelo para él.

Dos hombres uno más joven que el otro pero casi de la misma edad pasaron ambos con correas caminando atrás de dos perros, uno era blanco con un color gris bajo en el lomo casi igual que Shockwave solo que envés de cubrir completamente la cola esta tenía un poco de blanco en la parte inferior y en el costado tenía un verde neon bastante visible y más chico.

Pero esto no era lo que le llamo la atención a Shockwave.

 _"_ _wow"_

Era el otro perro que se encontraba alado de este.

Era un perro con un paliacate negro, era alto e igual que el otro perro tenía un pelaje azul marino que en vez de solo cubrir las orejas y la punta de la nariz cubría toda la cabeza del perro y todo lo demás era blanco, mas las patas largas y al caminar eran elegante tenían un azul cielo.

Shockwave salto a la parte de atrás al ver que se alejaban ellos y también Starscream, al dar la vuelta y llegar a la veterinaria.

 _—"_ _llegamos"_

Al escuchar esto Shockwave salto de nuevo a la parte de enfrente y dejo que su dueño le abrochara la correa.

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxXxxxx

Shockwave entro después de Starscream a la veterinaria esperando a que los humanos se detuvieran en su parloteo esta vez su no tenía un mal presentimiento así que se trato de relajar.

 _—"_ _y no a causado ningún problema últimamente?"_

 _—"_ _nop"_

 _—"_ _mhhmm, y ya le has presentado a alguien, humano o perro?"_

Arcee se detuvo en su papeleo y miro a Starscream con mirada de regaño y no creyéndole nada de lo que afirmaba.

Fue sorprendida cuando le respondió victoriosa.

 _—"_ _Si, mis hermanos, no fue tan malo como esperaba"_

 _—"_ _y perros?"_

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxXxxxx

A esto Starscream se quedo congelada, sonriendo y recargada en el mostrador mientras que ratchet acomodaba una prótesis que ayudaba a Shockwave a mantener aun más su equilibrio.

Un pedido que Starscream había hecho ya que Ratchet no solo era veterinario si no también carpintero. Así que Ratchet solo tuvo que seguir los planos dibujados de Starscream.

 _—"_ _aun no lo has llevado a un parque ara perros verdad!? Ni siquiera a un parque normal no es así"_

Arcee se recargo en la silla y tomo la revista mientras esperaba la lenta respuesta exagerada de Starscream.

 _—"_ _aun no pero en eso estoy!"_

Su voz fue de un ligero grave a un agudo e irritante voz.

Mientras que arcee se cubría uno de sus oídos y se alejaba de la joven quien casi le salto en sima y le grito.

Ratchet entro por una de las puertas que se encontraban alado de las bolsas de comida y las sillas de espera.

Y un Shockwave quien se acostumbraba a su nueva pierna de madera.

 _—"_ _quizás no sea una pierna flexible y manejable como su pierna original pero gracias a que su pierna fue herida en un lugar más abajo de su hombre los planos que has dibujado Starscream fueron difíciles pero logre hacer tu pedido"_

A esto Starscream pago lo debido y se agacho de brazos abiertos a recibir a Shockwave quien camino un poco ladeándose de su lado Izquierdo.

Mientras que se acercaba a ella este solo la miro con su ojo y ladeo la cabeza, a esto Starscream sonrió aun mas y se abrazo del perro quien se quedo paralizado.

 _—"_ _Que te parece tu nueva pierna!?, malo que aun no pueda hacer un diseño de un ojo jajaj"_

A esto Shockwave solo se quedo quieto y dejo que su nuevo amo lo abrazara y lo acariciara.

 _—"_ _No crees que es un poco…exagerado que pajes por una prótesis para un perro que quizás ya este en sus últimas etapas, digo ese no es un perro de raza y estuvo en el ejercito debió de a verse acortado su tiempo de vida al estar en acción"_

A esto Starscream solo se paro y volvió a acariciar la cabeza del perro y se recargo en el mostrador.

 _—"_ _no es ningún swendle pero míralo arcee es muy listo y lindo yo creo que merece su segunda oportunidad para tener una familia"_

Al escuchar esto Shockwave miro su pierna de madera y luego volveos a ver a Starscream quien seguía feliz hablándole a su "amiga".

 _"…_ _lo agradezco"_

Starscream se asombro cuando vio que Shockwave se levanto y empezó a ligeramente mover su cola y mirarla.

 _—"_ _oh! Por cierto quieres ver al nuevo miembro de "la familia""_

Arcee dijo mientras que Starscream gritaba internamente y seguía acariciando la cabeza de Shockwave, quien había dejado de agitar su cola y nada mas ladeo su cabeza.

 _—"_ _claro no creo que sea peor que bulkhead"_

Dijo sin pensar que quizás podría ir mal que Shockwave conozca a otro perro.

 _—"_ _te presento a Knockout"_

Al presentar al "nuevo miembro de la familia" un perrito salió por una puerta, era más pequeño que Shockwave casi del tamaño de un mapache, quizás mas grande pero era bastante chica de todos modos.

Y sus orejas eran chiquitas y estaban hacia abajo, y su cola era esponjada y retorcida hacia arriba.

Mas lo mas llamativo de la perrita era su color y su personalidad. Tenía un pelaje que cubría desde la pinta de la nariz hasta la punta de la colita un rojo carmesí y 4 manchas amarillas 2 en el costado y 2 que se encontraban en los lados del cuello.

Y su personalidad era coqueta y agresiva, mas como una diva amazónica que una engreída ciudadana. Caminaba con mucho estilo que incluso hizo a Starscream se sintiera ofendida.

 _—"_ _y porque un nombre tan masculino a la pequeña diva.. mm?"_

 _—"_ _no tengo idea, yo digo que es porque le da Knockout a todo perro la ve, veamos si también pasa lo mismo con Shockwave"_

A esto Arcee dejo que Knockout saliera y viera al grande perro que pronto se había sentado.

 _—"_ _la encontramos con otro perro. Me asombro que esta raza estuviera aun en la calle digo alguien ganaría buen dinero vendiendo a un perro de tan bonita raza y de un color tan exótico y lustroso como el de ella"_

Al ver que Shockwave no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo con la presencia de la perrita, las chicas decidieron continuar con su plática.

 _"_ _y tú eres?"_

Knockout se paro enfrente de Shockwave quien estaba descansando.

 _"_ _Shockwave, has de pertenecer al humano conocido como Arcee, me equivoco?"_

A esto Knockout se sentó y se volteo molesta y contesto.

 _"_ _pronto tendrá que venir alguien más competente para sacarme del alcance de esta salvaje y tu pareces pertenecerle con Starscream? Un placer"_

A esto Shockwave solo volteo a ver a Starscream y volvió a ver a Knockout, y afirmo que Starscream era su dueño.

XXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXxXXXX

XXXXXXxxXXXXXXXX-XXXX

Continuara…¿

Dejen reviews si desean saber más Nyan ¡!


End file.
